In recent years, in mobile terminals such as mobile phones, as a member that detects the contact by the operator, an electronic device with a touch sensor such as a touch panel and a touch switch is increasing. Furthermore, besides mobile terminals, electronic devices having a touch sensor such as devices such as calculators and ticket vending machines, home appliances such as microwaves, TV sets and lighting equipment, and industrial equipment (FA equipment) are widely used.
A variety of touch sensors have been proposed so far (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 proposes an analog type resistive film touch panel that can be produced at a low cost and can be miniaturized. The touch panel described in Patent Literature 1 is configured using two conductive films slightly spaced by a spacer therebetween. In this touch panel, when the conductive films are pushed and come in contact each other, based on the voltage gradient applied to one conductive film, the position of the contact is read as a voltage by the other conductive film.
As such a touch sensor, in addition to a resistive film type, a variety of types such as a capacitive type and an optical type are known. These types of touch sensors detect a contact by the operator's finger, a stylus pen and the like. An electronic device with a touch sensor generally displays images such as operation keys and buttons (hereinafter referred to as “object”) on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display disposed on the back face side of the touch sensor. When the operator executes operation of contacting the object displayed on the display unit, the contact on the position corresponding to the object is detected by a touch sensor.
In an electronic device with such a touch panel, according to the application software (hereinafter simply referred to as “application”) to be used, a variety of user interfaces can be configured by displaying a variety of objects. Thus, in an electronic device with a touch sensor, a variety of user interfaces can be configured at a high degree of freedom. Such an electronic device is easy to operate and user friendly, and thus an electronic device with a touch sensor has rapidly spread.